Iaun
When Zandeln was barely two days old, his mother with the help of Argolind, took him into a hidden place within the umbra's to keep him safe from others of the Shadow Court. He spent the first 18 years of his life, and was raised partly by the spirit wolves which dwelled there. Because of a rather unique falls near their home, where they lived soon came to be know as Star Falls. It is one of the oddest places in the Umbra, in that anyone that does manage find it, sees the same thing as others, and not different things. The borealis here coalesces in the umbral sky, slowly gathering on the surface of one of it's moon's. From there it spills down in a cascade of stars, into the pool of tomorrows. The pool of tomorrows empties out into a small stream which falls out of the umbral realms, in into the mortal ones, the star's then becoming real as they are born there. Nearby to the falls in a hillside, is where Zandeln makes his home, within the caves his mother converted into a home so many years in the past. A small grass like plain extends from the cave to the pool, where it's met by the twilight forest. The spirit wolves here often frolic and play in the 'waters' of the pool of tomorrows, some lounging in the grassy plain near the cave entrance. If this Umbra has a more formal name, none of the spirit wolves nor Zandeln seem to know it. Notes on this Plane Star Falls does have a formal name, Iuan'en i'yeste' (Iuan) which is known only to the gods, it would translate roughly into A Sanctuary of the First. The Umbra is fairly static appearing, as the entire realm is a living metaphor for the process of repairing the universe after the sundering, and the continuance of that process. Although the surrounding forest and grasslands in it can be altered by any spirits will, they tend not to. Why would you want to change a sanctuary into something else? The aurora and the starry water fall are representative of Pfyros role in star making. The moon and the pool are representative of Nihaluu role in both protecting and the start of the formation of the smaller bodies around stars and planets, also it may represent in part her pool of tears. The forest and the grassy plains and the stream through them are representative of Ysgaraoth Unarath and her role in both planet and plant making. This plane is bordered on one side by the Veil, though there is no direct path through. It also is bordered by the three elder god's realms, and the Mother of All's realm. When the gods gathered to repair the universe after the sundering, this place was where that all occurred, and the memory of those actions lives on in it's metaphorical design. With the exception of Lykaois and the All Mother, the gods do not travel to this plane much anymore. Marrok does not know of it's existence, nor do many of the lesser gods. Even if they did, it is so isolated that there is no way anything can make it into that realm without the greater gods and Lykaios and the All Mother knowing about it. Even attempts to scry out the sanctuary would be detected. At some point this realm started becoming a heaven for the spirits of animals when they died. With Lykaios's frequent visits through the Veil, he may have simply started leaving some lost or tired animal spirits here into the sanctuary, as it is so close to the Veil where he lives. Not all animal spirits are brought here, just those that Lykaios, or the other greater animal spirits, feel may need the place. The most common of the animal spirits seen here now are wolves. Often the Greater Animal spirits will use the Sanctuary as a neutral gathering place or a resting place. After being killed by Marrok at the end of the War of Tears, Zandeln was rebound to this plane upon his death due his unique way of being raise on this plane. Traveling to and from after a way was found back to Unarath, he eventually settled in Iuan for a long time, and through years of learning, became the realms caretaker and lord. Category:Planes Category:Places